


The Real Confirmed Bachelor

by Johnlocked Daisy (phoenixdaisy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdaisy/pseuds/Johnlocked%20Daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the good doctor is engaged, Sherlock and John discuss the ex-soldier's inaccurate newspaper nickname from just prior to the Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Confirmed Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> I picture this happening near the beginning of July, 2014, soon after [The Hollow Client](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/02july) but quite prior to [The Mayfly Man](http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/21july) (and therefore the stag do).

John settles down at his (former?) desk at 221B. Mary is out with her bridesmaids doing gown fittings, which leaves him alone with Sherlock for at least the next two hours. Perhaps they'd get a bit longer with a case. "Anything on?"

Sherlock shakes his head, having another look at the reception arrangements against the RSVP's. "I haven't checked your e-mail today, John. Check mine while you're at it."

The doctor snorts, opening up both e-mail clients on his laptop. "Dear lord, I got one from some journalist here, apologizing for calling me a 'confirmed bachelor' in light of my engagement announcement. That was in the papers back in December, what could possibly have taken them seven months to send this?"

"They probably got confirmation for the wedding's time and location and intend to crash it. Which, besides taking a few more months to plan everything, was one of the reasons Mary told everyone you were going to get married in May last winter, then planned the wedding for August instead." Sherlock shuffles the envelopes in his hand. "Anyway, that term was always better suited to me than you. Despite the fact that you couldn't keep a girlfriend, you actively sought them out regularly at that time, while I have shunned the companionship of everyone but you."

John levers a half-hearted glare at the detective. "Considering that you were the reason every single girlfriend I had broke up with me back then, I found it rather frustrating." He relents with a little grin, "Of course, I have Mary now, and she actually likes you. This would all be much more difficult if the woman I'm making my wife didn't like my best friend." Swallowing, he continues, "Perhaps now that I won't be here all the time, you'll find someone you want to settle down with as well."

Sherlock's eyes snap up to look at John, the moment of sadness and vulnerability only hidden from his conductor of light by the fact that the soldier's gaze is averted. The self-proclaimed _high-functioning sociopath_ has his mask of indifference back in place before blue eyes focus on him again. "Of the two of us, I am clearly the one who has no use or interest in the tenants of matrimony, nor will I ever try to 'settle down with a nice girl.' I would rather take up the moniker of 'confirmed bachelor' for myself. Besides," he smirks a little, "I have an international reputation to maintain, while _Three-Continents Watson_ is a few short weeks from being permanently retired."

The former soldier groans, "How do you know about that nickname? I don't even know how Murray got everyone down-range to call me that!"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [Tumblr](phoenixdaisy.tumblr.com)! Asks and followers are always welcome.


End file.
